


5 Times Alec and Magnus Were Cock-blocked By Life and 1 Time They Finally Did It

by heartsdesire456



Series: Max Two 'Verse [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Canon, Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Life is a cockblock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a week away in Idris, all Alec and Magnus want is some time alone together, but unfortunately life gets in the way... and then gets in the way again.... and then continues to get in the way.... and holy crap they're going to die sexless at this rate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Alec and Magnus Were Cock-blocked By Life and 1 Time They Finally Did It

**Author's Note:**

> I had the FUNNIEST IDEA about how Magnus and Alec's married life is pretty great, but they're both busy guys with a family and jobs and it would be hilarious if they kept getting cock-blocked by everything in their life.
> 
> I couldn't help myself.

1.

Alec smiled against Magnus’s lips as Magnus dragged him into the shower with him, fully clothed. “Somebody missed me,” he said, and Magnus moaned wordlessly as Alec’s hands slid along his bare, water-slick sides.

“God, Alec, I hate when you’re gone,” he said, letting his head fall back as he tugged Alec into kissing his throat. Alec’s clothes were soaked through by now, giving Magnus a harder time pulling the shirt up than before. “A whole week without so much as a kiss. I forgot what it was like now.” Alec knew what he meant. They used to have way less sex when Max was a toddler who still needed them in the night sometimes and then again when Rafael joined their family and had bad dreams a lot. They had done the opposite of most parents, and their sex life got a lot more active the longer they were together, since they never hadn’t been parents. In the year especially, with Max seven and Rafael turning nine in two weeks, they were having sex pretty regularly. Alec couldn’t remember the last time they went a whole week without having sex.

“Fuck, Magnus,” he breathed against his neck. It turned him on even more to think of how hot for him Magnus had to be to drag him into the shower fully clothed just to get his hands on him. He reached down between Magnus’s legs and felt a bit smug to find Magnus already hard. Magnus whimpered some when Alec pulled back far enough to look down at him as he stroked him teasingly. “How do you want me to-“

Alec never finished his sentence, because the sound of the front door banging open echoed. “DAAAAAAD!!!!” 

Alec and Magnus both exchanged a look and then groaned. Alec sighed and Magnus let his head fall back against the wall. Alec chuckled, stepping back. “Sorry, Magnus,” he said, kissing his forehead before climbing back out of the shower.

Magnus shook his head. “That’s what I get for thinking you might have arrived home faster than it would take Isabelle to hear you were back and bring the kids home from the park.”

Alec grabbed a towel and dried his hair with rapid scrubs. “Yeah, I called her when I got here and the kids weren’t here to greet me. I was coming to look for you and tell you they were coming home, but I sorta forgot when you grabbed me and pulled me in there,” he said with a playful snort.

Magnus sighed and made a face. “Alright, alright, I’ll be out, soon,” he said, turning back around, tugging the curtain all the way shut behind him. “But tonight, seriously,” he said and Alec grinned to himself.

“Definitely,” he replied, before going to greet the kids.

When he got to the living room, both boys ran up to him. “DAD!” 

“Dad’s home!” 

He caught them in a hug, squeezing them tight. “Man, I missed you guys,” he said, kissing each of them on the cheek. “I’m so happy to be home.”

“Dad, why are you all wet?” Max asked, making a face when he pulled away, holding his wet hands up.

Alec snorted. “It was raining in Idris when I left. No time to dry off when you portal,” he said, and Isabelle gave him a narrow eyed look, all to used to knowing when he was lying. 

“Where’s Papa?” Rafael asked, looking around.

“I’m coming, Sweetheart!” Magnus called from down the hall. “I was washing my hair,” he called, and soon his feet thumped down the hall and he came running, wearing a towel turban and no socks. “Hello, Alexander,” he said, rushing over to fall to his knees beside Alec, pulling him into a big hug.

Alec blushed when Isabelle snickered, but kissed Magnus all the same. “Hi, Babe,” he said, then pulled back to look at the boys. “Man, I missed you guys. I’m definitely never going to Idris for a whole week ever again,” he said seriously.

Isabelle smirked. “Especially not if it’s so weirdly warm when it rains there,” she said, and Alec glared at her over the kids heads, whereas Magnus just stood up and rolled his eyes.

“C’mon, boys, let’s go start dinner so that Dad can get all dry and changed and we can hear alllll about his trip!” he said excitedly, following the boys as they cheered and ran to the kitchen ahead of him.

~

2.

The boys were _finally_ asleep, so excited for Dad to be home, and even though he was entirely exhausted, Magnus was determined to finally get some lovin’ from his husband. He finished washing his face and brushing his teeth, and even decided to put on a bit of lip moisturizer, to make sure his lips were as kissable and soft as possible. He tugged his shirt off, only to frown. Maybe Alec would rather do that himself. He put his shirt back on, and turned to leave, only to catch sight of his ass in the mirror. He made a face at how unappealing his pajamas made his butt look, and snapped his fingers, changing into some short, silky shorts instead, showing off his legs. He knew Alexander loved his legs. He turned around and looked from all angles, deciding to lose the socks as well with a snap. Sure, he would’ve done that anyways, but at last now when he walked out into the bedroom, Alec would drool.

Thinking along those lines, he changed his mind again about the shirt and snapped it away, exchanging it for a tank top that showed off his arms. Now Alec would _really_ drool over him. He turned to leave, only to catch a glimpse of Alec’s shirt hanging to dry out of the corner of his eye. He slowly turned back, examining the black fabric and he got an even better idea. Quickly shimming out of his clothes, entirely, he tugged the now-dry black button up shirt on and only buttoned the lower buttons, so that the shirt hung juuuuuust below anything important, showing off so much leg he shivered at the cold. He turned around and smirked. Alec had a Thing about Magnus in his clothes, so this was definitely the ticket to making Alexander’s night after so long apart.

With a final nod, he turned and walked out into the bedroom. He opened his mouth to say something to Alexander, only to stop when he got to the bed and blinked at the sight that awaited him.

Alec was asleep. He was _really_ asleep. He was sprawled out face down on his side of the bed, snuffling adorably into his pillow. 

Magnus looked him over and saw that Alec had changed into Magnus’s favorite (bright red and silky) boxers and gave a small sigh of amusement. Clearly, Alec had the same idea about making Magnus’s night after so long without sleeping together, but instead, his long week had caught up with him while Magnus was taking so long in the bathroom.

Magnus grinned, ignoring the tell-tale flutters he always got when he felt particularly loved by his husband, and crawled into bed and turned off the lights. He laid on his side, facing Alec so he could watch him sleep while he fell asleep as well. He reached out and brushed Alec’s bangs from his face with a private smile. “I love you so much, my darling,” he whispered, snuggling a little closer, welcoming the lovely warmth of his husband in their bed where he belonged. “Mmmm, this is good, too,” he admitted out loud to Alexander’s sleepy ears. 

In the morning, he promised himself. They would definitely have sex in the morning.

~

3.

They did not have sex in the morning.

Instead, they woke up to a seven year old waking them up with a, “Dad, Papa, I don’t feel good,” and then immediately puking on the side of their bed. 

After freaking out over puke all over their bed, Max crying because he threw up, and Magnus promptly freaking out because he hadn’t ever dealt with a sick child before, their morning was full of drama. Alec reassured him that children got sick, even if their children were inhumanly (literally) healthy, and that he’d dealt with Max One when he was sick as a little kid. Magnus still was terrified of his child being sick.

Max had a fever and was throwing up all day. They debated calling Catarina, since he seemed really sick, but in the end, by nightfall, he was no longer throwing up or running that high of a fever, so they decided not to bother her. The next morning he was totally fine….

But Rafael made it to the door and threw up all over the top step.

Magnus and Alec went through the same worry with Rafael they had with Max, but Max just crawled into his big brothers bed with him and cuddled him while he felt bad without any of the worry they had. Magnus had a client that he absolutely had to deal with, so Alec took care of the kids alone all day, much to their obvious delight. Even sick, they loved spending more time with their Dad. He worked more than Magnus did, so they spent less uninterrupted time with him than Magnus most days.

Of course, because the forces of the universe were clearly trying to keep Magnus and Alec from having sex, the following day, with both boys quite well and ready to head off to school, it was Alec who was curled up in a miserable ball on the couch with a pail beside him as he fought to contain the contents of his stomach. After Magnus took the boys to school and came home, he spent all day looking after his poor, ill husband. 

“I don’t get sick,” Alec whined, head curled up on Magnus’s lap.

Magnus rubbed his hair gently. “Well you do now, Alexander.” Alec whimpered, curling closer as he shivered from the fever. “Honestly, I think you’re worse off than either of the boys were, Darling.” He frowned, looking at how flushed Alec was. “Oh, my poor baby,” he breathed. He kissed his forehead, lingering to feel the warmth radiating off of him. 

Alec exhaled slowly, leaning into his lips. “Damn it. I had plans. Great plans about not going to work today. The kind of plans that involved making up for the nearly two weeks that have gone without us having sex.”

Magnus chuckled. “I definitely had plans, too, but you’re quite ill, so I think they will have to wait.” He tutted. “It’s okay. I’ll just take care of you instead. Cause I’m a good husband who cares more about your wellbeing than my own sexual satisfaction,” he joked and Alec laughed weakly, only to whimper and raise a hand to his head. Magnus pouted, rubbing his temple. “Shhhh, just try and take a nap, Alexander.”

Alec shifted some, settling with a pained sound. “I love you,” he breathed and Magnus leaned down, kissing his temple. 

“I love you, too.”

~

4.

It took two days for Alec to get better, and they both had extremely high hopes that, passing the two week mark, they would finally get an hour alone together where they were awake enough and undisturbed to break their dry spell, but life being what it was, that didn’t exactly happen. 

There had been a surge in vampires moving in on the New York Clan’s territory, meaning Magnus had some twitchy clients to deal with, Alec had more work at the Institute, and their friends were all on edge as well. the children had school trips and projects all week long (the school trips, one for each child, meant Alec and Magnus had to chaperone one for each boy), and just when things started to die down, they couldn’t find anybody free to take the kids out for a little while on the Saturday afternoon that Magnus and Alec miraculously had off at the same time due to the vampire problem.

When things finally seemed to come to an end, when the school trips and projects were over, the vampire problem seemed to die down a little, Magnus cleared up all his clients, Alec got a day off from work, and they set up a day out with Jace and Isabelle for the kids, the morning of The Day, the day that Magnus and Alec were really, _really_ looking forward to, dawned with a terrifying occurrence.

When Magnus got to the kitchen to fill Chairman Meow’s bowl, he found it still full from the night before. Magnus stared at the bowl for a moment, frowning in the early morning bleariness that still filled his mind, and then the realization hit him. He stood up straight, looking around frantically. “Chairman? Chairman, where are you?” he called. He rushed into the living room and looked around, but saw nothing. “CHAIRMAN MEOW!” he called, magically amplifying his voice to make sure he could hear him in any room. He waited, but the only response was the rest of his family shouting through the house questions about what Magnus was up to. 

Magnus went out onto the terrace, where Chairman Meow liked to sun himself some mornings, and while he didn’t find him, he found something far more terrifying: Chairman Meow’s collar was lying beside the doormat, broken at the clasp. Wherever he was, Chairman Meow didn’t have his collar, which meant his name tag with their address and phone number was in Magnus’s hands, not on his cat where it belonged. “Oh no,” he mumbled, realizing what that meant.

It wasn’t uncommon for Chairman Meow to go out. He was far smarter than any cat Magnus had ever met (or any pet, really) and he had long allowed Chairman Meow to come and go as he pleased. Usually he didn’t go very far at all, but he enjoyed skulking around the network of alleys that ran along the backside of all the buildings on their street on occasion, and Magnus never really minded since he was always able to make it back home without any worries.

Only one time had someone caught Chairman Meow and called Magnus to inform him they had found his cat and would bring him home, but Magnus always knew that if he _did_ go missing, they would have no problems, because anybody who found him would bring him home. 

But without his collar, he would be just another stray to anybody that found him, and people could be very cruel to strays.

“ALEC!” Magnus shouted, panic rising as he ran back inside. “Alec, Alec, it’s Chairman Meow!” he cried, running down the hall. “Alec, he’s MISSING!”

Before Alec could pop his head out, though, both boys came out of their rooms. “What?! Chairman Meow is missing?!” Max cried in horror.

“Nooo, not the Chairman!” Rafael exclaimed, running to Magnus. “Papa, where did he go?”

“I don’t know!” Magnus managed, trying his best to stay calm when Alec finally came out of their room. “Alexander, Chairman Meow, he’s gone missing!” He held up his collar, eyes wide. “His collar broke off so he’s out there without any identification!” He shook his head. “We need to find him. We have to. I need – crap, I don’t know what I need.” He pointed over at Max. “You! Get Chairman Meow’s pirate hat. Rafa, go get his little pirate vest. We’re gonna track him.” 

Alec stepped closer, pulling him into a hug as the kids ran off on their missions. “It’s okay, Magnus. He’s fine. We’re gonna find him without any worries.”

“But what if he’s lost? What if he’s _hurt_?!” he asked frantically. “Oh no, my poor kitty,” he whimpered, putting a hand over his eyes. “Oh, I should have noticed! I was so tired last night I didn’t even think to wonder why he didn’t come for cuddles!”

Alec kissed the side of his head. “We’ll find him, Babe. I promise.”

Magnus really, really hoped Alec was right.

~

Magnus and Max used Chairman’s costume pieces to track him – and it was a good little exercise in warlock tracking for Max – and managed to find where he was, only for him to no longer be there when they got there. They continued having to track him like that all day. Alec was getting ready to call it off as the sun set, since it was madness to have two children skulking around alleys at night, but at long last, after hours of searching, they rounded a corner, on their way back to the street, and there he was, sitting on top of a garbage can, chewing on the bones of a fish that had been tossed out.

“You!” Magnus hissed, darting forward to snatch the Chairman into his arms before he could run. He glared at the cat, who looked, if anything, smug as hell. “You scared me! We’ve panicked all day! Apologize to Max and Rafael,” he demanded, holding the cat out to the boys. 

Instead of demanding apologies, Max and Rafael both rushed forward to hug him, taking him from their father to snuggle and pet. “Oh Chairman Meow, you should be more careful,” Max cooed, petting his head.

“I was so worried about you!” Rafael chastised, kissing his ear as he hugged him close. “My poor kitty.”

Alec walked over and scratched the cat’s head, making him purr. “You really scared us, Chairman Meow. That wasn’t nice,” he chastised. “So rude of you.”

Magnus groaned, slumping his head back. “Oh my God I’m so hungry and tired and now I’m mad because he wasn’t in danger at all. The little bugger.”

Alec chuckled, sliding an arm around his middle. “Come on. We’ll go home and get some dinner. Not let him sleep on the foot of the bed for a week as punishment.”

Magnus glared, thinking about how tired he was, how hungry he was, and how certain he was that he was definitely not going to get laid tonight. “I may very well give him a _bath_ when we get home,” he said, and he could swear Chairman Meow looked at him with sheer horror on his face for the whole walk home.

~

5.

They made it as far as getting naked this time.

The kids were at school, Alec wasn’t due at work until that afternoon for a night hunt, Magnus had no clients until noon, they had _two whole hours_ alone in the house, and they were not going to waste it this time.

Magnus panted as he crawled back up the bed, frantically kissing Alec every time a movement got them within range. He fell onto his back and Alec pushed his body down into the mattress with his own, both of them moaning roughly as their bare bodies pressed together. “By the Angel, I’m going to fucking come before you even touch me,” Alec grunted, kissing him as his hands roamed all over Magnus’s body, too lust-filled to even pick somewhere to touch him. “I feel like such a fucking virgin,” he said with a laugh against Magnus’s jaw.

“As long as I’m the one that makes you come, I don’t give a shit how long it lasts,” Magnus panted, tossing his head back so that Alec could suck little bites into his throat. “Oh, oh Alexander, yes,” he whined. “It’s actually happening, we’re actually doing this.”

“We are definitely doing this,” Alec growled, kissing a line down his body greedily. “Fuck, I missed this, I missed your _cock_ ,” he groaned, sliding further down, pausing to bite at the muscle standing out over Magnus’s stomach. “Yes, fuck yes- JACE!” 

It took Magnus a full two seconds to sit up on his elbows. “What the fuck, Alexander?” he asked in utter confusion.

Alec sat up on his knees suddenly, hand going to his hip as he looked up, and suddenly Magnus could see that the way Alec was panting now was _not_ sexy. “Ow, ow, ow, oh my God,” Alec choked out, falling back onto his hip, hand scrabbling at his side. “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Magnus realized, after his lust-clouded mind finally dispersed, that Alec’s hand was on his parabatai rune. “Oh God,” he said, his heart sinking. “Alec, Alec, is he-“

“He’s hurt,” Alec sobbed out, pain twisting his features. “Magnus, shit, I have to get to him!”

Magnus scrambled out of bed, rushing to grab clothes for both of them. “C’mon, here.” He snapped his fingers and Alec’s clothes were on him. He didn’t want to waste any time. “Come on, I can track him,” he said, tugging Alec to his feet. Alec seemed to be handling the pain better and he followed Magnus under his own steam, rushing to the closet by the door. One of Jace’s jackets was still there, and they both knew because he made a point of forgetting it every time so he had a ready excuse to come over any time he wanted to.

“Here, here,” he said, dragging it out to give it to Magnus.

Magnus took it and closed his eyes, hands glowing as he tracked Jace. “Alexander, go call your sister,” he advised as he honed in on Jace. He knew immediately that Jace was alone, but he was still getting a lock on where he was alone. Once he got a location, he would have to get them both as close as he could with a portal and then get Jace back to the institute where Isabelle had help waiting.

He opened his eyes when Alec returned, just hanging up his phone, and he nodded. “I’ve got him.”

~

Magnus stared blankly at his husband as Isabelle started laughing at his side. “Are you shitting me?” Magnus asked flatly, and Alec shook his head.

“No, it was a mundane girl,” he repeated, confirming what he already said. “The mundane woman he thought was dragging him into an alley to suck his dick instead pulled out a knife, demanded he give her his wallet, and when he didn’t have any money, she stabbed him,” he explained more fully, and Isabelle snorted as she tried to stifle her laughter. Magnus just raised an eyebrow that Alec saw and rolled his eyes in response to. “Trust me, I fully comprehend the irony,” he said dryly. “But I should stay. He’ll heal faster with me with him,” he said apologetically.

Magnus nodded. “Of course,” he said, squeezing Alec’s wrist before letting him go back into the infirmary to be with his gullible parabatai. He scoffed when the doors shut. “Fucking typical.”

“Actually that’s pretty damn atypical,” Isabelle said with a small laugh. “Shadowhunter robbed by a girl with a knife. Men,” she said, shaking her head with a sigh. “You guys fall for a pretty girl every time.” She hesitated, glancing at Magnus. “Well, other than Alec,” she amended.

Magnus growled in annoyance. “No, what’s typical is the fact that that blonde menace couldn’t wait an hour to get stabbed! Hell, that’s including snuggling, just twenty minutes and I would’ve been totally okay with having to save his ass. Shit, I’d have been happy with five!”

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. “What do you-“

“And it was over sex, too, how freaking ironic,” Magnus grumbled. Isabelle gave him a look and he rolled his eyes. “I haven’t had sex in three weeks and the one morning that your brother actually makes it _inches_ away from my dick, the other one had to go and get stabbed.”

Isabelle grimaced. “Wow, thanks for that information-“

“Five minutes! There’s no way either of us were going to last long enough to actually fuck, I just needed five minutes to get my hands on Alexander’s body and I would’ve come all over myself like a teenager-“

“Okay, seriously, I’m open with my family, but that is a phrase I could’ve lived without-“

“I’m not sure we’ve _ever_ gone more than three weeks without sex!” he said a bit hysterically as he rounded on her. “Before we started actually dating, yes, I didn’t go out with anybody for like six months before we finally got together, I was so in love with your brother, but since we got together? I don’t know!” he stressed. “When I fell in love with Alec, he was a virgin with a baby, so sure, we didn’t have the most active sex life at the beginning there, but three weeks is a fucking long time! We probably had a few stretches of two weeks here and there, but Jesus! And then around the time Max was old enough and our lives business settled some, we got Rafael, and his nightmares and exhaustion from learning to have two kids on the fly definitely disrupted our sex life some, but again, not three weeks!” He pouted. “I mean, we never really had a true ‘honeymoon phase’ but for the last year at least, we’ve had a damn active sex life, you know? I’m talking multiple times a week almost every week. Shit, for like a two week stretch there we had sex like twelve times in fourteen days, and not all only one a day sometimes!” he stressed.

“And now between Idris and being busy and vampires and illnesses and work and kids, and needing to actually sleep, I haven’t laid a finger on my husband’s cock in over _three weeks_!” Magnus finished loudly. 

Isabelle blinked a few times, and then nodded slowly. “Yep. That’s it. I have to go kill myself now.” He shook her head. “I’m very open with my brothers about our love lives for the average person, and I’m totally fine hearing about their love lives in general, but the number of times you just talked about my closest siblings genitals is enough that it would probably be best if I just end myself now.”

Magnus flushed slightly when he realized that he had, in fact, just went off on Isabelle about her big brothers dick. “I’m so sorry, my dear,” he said sheepishly. “I have no idea what came over me.”

“Not my brother, apparently,” she said with a wrinkled nose, making his cheeks burn. She rolled her eyes. “Really though. Three weeks? You guys sleep in the same bed,” she stressed.

Magnus stared at her flatly. “You have two kids, two jobs, a sneaky cat, vampire violence on the rise, paranoid clients, and a round of a stomach bug, and then see how much sex you have.” He grumbled. “I swear, if I have to go an entire week more, making it an entire month since I slept with him, I’m going to come out while he’s on patrol and fuck the living daylights out of him while he’s in a seedy alley somewhere.” He snorted. “And he’s so desperate he’d probably be fine doing that.”

~

+1.

It wasn’t until three days later, when Magnus finished doing some work for the institute, that they finally got to break their dry spell.

Magnus finished renewing the warding in the armory and went to go find Alec or James one and tell them he’d finished. He walked to Alec’s office and smiled when he found both James and Alec there. “Alright, good sir, I am finished,” he said to James, who looked up from where he and Alec were looking at something on Alec’s desk. “Wards are strengthened appropriately.”

James smiled. “Thanks, Magnus. Same payment as usual?” he asked, and Magnus nodded, hands clasped together.

“You know I’m not going to up my price when the safety of those I love relies on my wards,” he tutted, going to lean against the mantle by the fire, warming himself. “It’s cold in there,” he said, rubbing his hands together by the fire. “Never heard of a heater?” he joked.

Alec just grinned. “We’re not built as fine-boned and delicate as you, Magnus,” he teased.

“I’d be careful if I were you,” James said, nudging Alec. “You don’t want to piss off your husband. As cold as its getting, he might make you sleep on the couch, and then where will you be.” He clapped Alec on the shoulder. “I’ll get on this,” he said, taking the paper off of Alec’s desk. “Thanks, Magnus,” he said on his way out and Magnus waved.

“Never a problem.” Magnus turned back to Alec, smiling. “It’s amazing how different you New York Nephilim are now,” he commented and Alec nodded as he leaned back in his chair.

“James is a good guy. Maybe not the brightest,” he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. “But if I could’ve picked my replacement, it would’ve been a decent man like him.”

Magnus sighed, rolling his shoulders at the warmth. “What’s the rest of your day look like?” he asked, enjoying the heat of the fire a little longer.

Alec shook his head. “Nothing much, really. There are some trainees from Idris visiting this afternoon, but I’ll probably just go work out some or something until then.” He looked at the clock. “Want to go get some lunch with me? Or do you have another client?”

“No, I’m actually free until the kids get out of school,” Magnus said simply.

They both looked at each other and then at the clock, and as if coming to the same thought at the same time, they both froze. Alec’s pupils dilated as he looked Magnus over, and Magnus moved first, snapping his fingers to shut the door as Alec scrambled to his feet and came around his desk, meeting Magnus in front of it in a hungry clash, kissing furiously. “Fuck, Magnus,” Alec moaned against his mouth, picking him up with one arm and swiping everything off his desk with the other, before depositing him on it.

“Alec, Alexander, ah!” Magnus panted, clawing at Alec’s clothes, not thinking clearly enough to do magic. Alec left him suddenly, making him shiver against the sudden loss of his warmth. “Alec?” he asked, only to look down and moan hoarsely when Alec dropped to his knees and scrabbled with Magnus’s belt. He ripped the buckle open and Magnus didn’t even care the belt was ruined, because moments later, Alec had his pants undone and his cock pulled out. He stroked with a hungry groan before diving in and sucking Magnus down in one go. Magnus whined sharply, curling a hand in Alec’s hair. “Oh God, Oh Alexander, I’m going to last like a minute, I’m sorry, I just need you-“ Alec moaned around his dick and Magnus cried out sharply as the vibrations went straight to his spine. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’ve missed your mouth and your hands and your body, fuck I want you in me. I want you to fuck me,” he sobbed out in pleasure. Alec’s grip on his thighs grew tighter and Magnus knew he would have bruises, but he didn’t care, because Alec’s head bobbed faster and took Magnus so deeply that Magnus could feel Alec’s throat just at the tip when he went down. “Angel, I’m going to come, fuck, Alec,” he whined.

Alec pulled back more shallowly, stroking Magnus as he sucked and licked at the head, looking up at him with so much fire in those big, gorgeous hazel eyes. Magnus used the hand not in Alec’s hair to touch where his lips were stretched around his erection, panting. “Fuck, your lips, Alexander, you’re so hot, sooo fucking beautiful.” Alec moaned around him, lips bright red with spit, and let his eyes flutter shut as he sucked harder. “Shit, fuck, Alec!” he cried out, thrusting forward as he came, making Alec hold him tighter to keep from being choked.

Magnus panted as he fell flat onto his back on the desk for a moment, seeing stars as he looked up at the ceiling. “Oh Alec, ooooh, Alexander,” he moaned, finishing on a whimper as Alec stroked him through the aftershocks gently. Magnus sat up again and moaned at the sight of Alec _sucking his fingers_ where he had wiped some of the mess off his chin. Alec looked up at him with fire still in his eyes and Magnus grinned, sliding off the desk to drag Alec up and kiss him hard. Alec moaned, cock still hard in his jeans when he rocked against him. Magnus moaned hoarsely at the taste of himself on Alec’s lips. 

“Magnus,” he panted in a rough voice, pressing their foreheads together. “Fuck, Magnus-“

“Fuck me,” Magnus demanded in a low growl. Alec looked at him for a moment in surprise and Magnus pushed Alec away far enough to turn around, putting his hands on the desktop. He looked over his shoulder at Alec, wiggling his ass pointedly. “Come on, Alexander,” he purred seductively.

Alec pressed against his back, kissing him over his shoulder. “I’m not gonna last-“

“Don’t care if you can’t make me hard again, I just need you inside of me,” Magnus said, reaching between them to shove his still undone pants down over the curve of his ass. “C’mon, just put it in me.”

Alec moaned, grabbing his ass with both hands. “I can’t just put it in you, I’ll hurt you,” he chastised, kissing his jaw and then the side of his neck.

“Give me your hand,” Magnus said, and when Alec held it up, Magnus grabbed his hand and whispered something and then, instantly, Alec’s palm was coated in lube. “There, now fuck me,” he demanded.

Alec chuckled hoarsely as he pulled his cock out with his clean hand and stroked himself. “I should still-“

“Just fuck me, I want to feel it,” Magnus moaned. “I want to feel it for the rest of the day, I want to feel you every time I move when my clients are there, I wanna feel that my husband has been inside of me after _three and a half weeks_ without you.”

Alec seemed to believe Magnus, because without so much as hesitation, he lined up and pressed into him. Magnus grimaced, but relaxed, welcoming the burn as he heard Alec’s choked breaths over how tight he was. “Fuck, I’m going to come so fast,” Alec laughed into Magnus’s neck as he curled around him, letting Magnus get used to the feeling, so he hurt him less.

“Come in me,” Magnus moaned, curling his hands around Alec’s on his front. “I want to feel every bit of you for hours,” he panted.

Alec laughed weakly against his skin. “You’ll ruin your pants,” he said and Magnus grinned, turning to kiss him with a moan.

“Fuck my pants,” he said, and Alec grinned, pressing their noses together for a moment. Magnus tilted his hips back against him. “C’mon, fuck me,” he mumbled and Alec, without warning, shoved him forward, laying him over the desk. “Alexander!” he squeaked in surprise, but braced himself all the same so his face didn’t slide against the desktop as Alec pulled out and slammed back into him, moaning hoarsely as he did so.

Alec panted and grunted in the most erotic fashion as he fucked Magnus just like Magnus asked him to. Magnus knew he wouldn’t manage to get hard again, nonetheless come again, but it felt good all the same. After years together, Alec knew his body and knew just how to find his prostate. “Magnus, God, I’ve missed this,” he moaned, holding his hips as he fucked him in slow, but hard thrusts. He would pull out slowly and thrust back into him with a sharp snap, and the mix of slight pain from not being prepped and electric pleasure had Magnus whimpering at the stimulation.

“Hey Alec-“ The door started to open barely an inch and Magnus threw a hand out, slamming it back and locking it right in Jace’s face. 

“Don’t you dare stop,” Magnus growled, and Alec panted, fucking him harder, making the desk creak.

Alec turned his head. “If you open that door, I’ll kick the shit out of you,” Alec shouted, and Magnus shivered at how strong and commanding Alec’s voice was even though he could feel Alec shaking as he grew closer. “Fuck, Magnus,” he moaned, one hand on his back and the other on his hip as he fucked him faster and harder. “God, I’m not stopping, I promise-“

“Please,” Magnus moaned, unable to hold still as Alec’s thrusts hit every nerve ending in his body just right. “Oh Alec, come in me, come on, fuck me!”

Alec growled and Magnus shivered at the sound. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Alec grunted, losing control as his thrusts became erratic. “Magnus!” he moaned hoarsely as he came, hips stuttering against Magnus, slamming Magnus’s hipbones against the edge of the desk a bit painfully.

Magnus panted, moaning happily as Alec laid over his back, panting into his neck. He shifted some, grinding against Alec inside of him just a bit as Alec came down. “Yessss,” he sighed, turning his head to kiss Alec’s cheek. “Mmmmm, Alexander.”

“Fuck, I love you,” Alec laughed softly, turning his head to catch Magnus’s lips. Magnus moaned and Alec raised his hand to cup the back of Magnus’s head gently as he sucked on his lower lip. “God, we almost went an entire month without having sex,” he panted and Magnus grinned, nuzzling into his cheek.

“Good thing we averted that problem,” he purred, wiggling his hips some. Alec caught his lips to distract him as he pulled out of him. Magnus still twitched a bit, but he was grateful. He knew he was going to probably regret how sore he would be for the rest of the day, but he would appreciate the memory every bit of pain gave him. He stood up when Alec backed away and as he turned and pulled his pants up to button them and then pull the broken belt out of the loops to discard it. When he looked up, he saw Alec had redone his pants and was looking at his hair in the mirror over the fireplace, fruitlessly trying to fix it.

“How come you barely look ruffled and I fucked the hell out of you, but I look like you had your way with me?” Alec asked with a teasing smile.

Magnus walked over, shivering as he could _feel_ Alec’s come slipping out of him. It was sexy in the filthiest way, and Magnus just felt smug. “Because, my darling,” he said, reaching up to comb Alec’s hair with his fingers. “I did a number to your hair when you were on your knees for me,” he purred, wiggling his eyebrows. He stood on his toes as he looked at Alec’s hair from multiple angles. “Mmmm, better,” he said, and Alec tilted his lips down to kiss him sweetly.

Alec cupped his face in his hands, kissing him so tenderly that Magnus’s heart fluttered, still so amazed by how loved he was. “I love you,” Alec mumbled against his lips with a small smile, making Magnus grin.

“Love you, too,” he said, resting his hands on Alec’s chest. “So hey, that was just as quick as I figured it would be. Want to still go get lunch?” he asked, and Alec nodded, pulling him into a hug to kiss the side of his head.

“I could eat,” he agreed, rubbing his back as he pulled away. “And who knows, maybe after lunch, you can fuck me, make it even,” he said and Magnus grinned.

“Making up for all that time is gonna be fun.” He curled his arm around Alec’s waist while Alec hooked an arm around his shoulders with a happy, far more relaxed smile on their way to the door.

When they opened the door, Jace was standing across the hall, arms crossed. “Oh, you two done now?” he asked, glaring at them both.

Magnus just gave him a smug grin. “Yep. For now,” he purred, tapping his fingers on Alec’s hip. 

Alec looked just as smug as Magnus as he looked at Jace expectantly. “You need something?”

Jace huffed, holding out a file folder. “For the trainees arriving later. Lydia said to make sure you had them.”

Alec nodded behind him. “Just put them on my desk, we’re gonna go get some lunch. I’ll see it when I get back.” He and Magnus turned to start down the hall and were almost to the corner when they heard Jace.

“By the Angel, Alec, what happened to your office- wait, you did it on the DESK?! Ew!”

Magnus glanced up at Alec, biting his lip, and Alec practically cackled as they turned the corner, making Magnus laugh as well. “I was smart to marry you,” Magnus said to Alec.

“Heck yeah, you were,” Alec agreed, bumping their heads together. “We’re good together, aren’t we?”

“Absolutely, Alexander.” Magnus didn’t doubt for a second that he was positively glowing, going by the looks they were getting on their way out, but they were all welcome to look.

Because he _finally_ got to have sex with his husband, so he didn’t care what anybody thought about him.


End file.
